Sweet Dreams
by ChoNeun
Summary: Nanako needs the comfort of her family.


She was used to being on her own. Dad was out working, of course, and 'Big Brother' made plans with his friends. She was used to it. It wasn't really that lonely anyway. She started on her chores. The little brunette rolled up her sleeves and climbed onto the footstool to do the dishes. With minimal effort, she made sure the windows were open and swept the downstairs. Heading upstairs, she made sure her room was nice and tidy. With a small "Excuse me", she pushed open Yu's bedroom door with her eyes closed. She dropped the new stationery she bought on his futon and quickly escaped. She hoped he liked it!

She sighed in relief and headed down to the ground level to make something to eat and flicked on the TV. There was nothing going on, even the news stations didn't have much to report, just unnaturally cool air bringing in a storm front.

"I hope Big Brother will be home soon," she said to herself, sitting down with her small meal. "Hm… Oh! I should make him something before he gets home! That'd be great!"

Or well, that was the _original_ plan before she got dragged away by her cartoons. Sorry, food. You'd have to wait just a little longer. She laughed into the following commercial, holding her face as she tried to contain herself. It wasn't bad—not at all! This new season was slowly winning her over. She heard the door slide open amongst her laughter. She giggled gently as she stood. Running to the front door, she threw the familiar greeting, "Welcome home!"

But something was very wrong.

Yu stared down at her with sharp, golden eyes, and she didn't feel safe. Taking a few steps back, Nanako whimpered, staring up at the male she recognized as close family. "B-big brother?" she stammered out, trying to make her way to the stairs.

But he was too close in an instant.

She yelped when he grabbed her arm, pulling her in close. She felt tears welling up as he grabbed her neck.

"Big brother! I can't breathe! Can't… breathe! No!"

Her pleas went unheard. She kicked her little feet, and there was darkness.

Except the street light shining in through her window. She woke up in tears and immediately began to cry her little heart out. She still felt the fear causing her pulse to beat rapidly. She hadn't had nightmares in a long, long time. Instinctively, she got out of bed, heading to her father's room at the end of the hall, not thinking, or remembering, he wasn't there.

"Nanako?" came a soft, questioning voice.

"Hn?"

Through blurry tears, she tried to see the stairs. There was a dim light downstairs. Someone turned a light on. She carefully made her way down the stairs and saw Yu staring at her. She jumped back slightly, half expecting to see his eyes glowing that dangerous colour again. She realized that he was safe—that he was still just normal Big Brother Yu—and immediately ran to him, once again crying. He knelt down, and she ran into his open arms.

"What happened? Are you okay?"

"I had a nightmare!" she pressed her face against him, hugging him tight.

He rubbed her back slowly. "Nanako…"

He picked her up, brought her to the couch, and sat down, letting her rest in her lap. He needed to take her mind off of things, so he talked about his day. Yu answered any questions she had—adding colourful detail just to make her laugh. She had a smile on her face when she finally fell asleep. Little tears had welled in her eyes but didn't fall. He was brushing one away with his thumb when the door opened.

Dojima walked in with a groan, looking to his nephew when he entered the house fully.

"You just missed her," Yu stated, placing a hand on his 'little sister's side as his uncle stepped closer.

"What happened?" Dojima asked with a deep frown.

"Nightmare, I guess. Really shook her up."

"…Here."

Dojima handed his jacket to the grey haired male. When it was taken, he carefully reached down and brought his daughter up in his arms. She rested her head against his shoulder. Dojima glanced to her, concern still evident on her face.

"Thanks," he muttered to the other male, who lifted his hand dismissively.

The officer carried his daughter upstairs and back into her room, carefully laying her down before drawing the covers over her. He sat there for a few moments, staring down at her.

"… Daddy?" came the tired voice.

"I'm here, princess."

With that, Nanako smiled up at her father, who lovingly stroked her forehead. He watched as she slowly closed her eyes, knowing she was feeling content now.

"Everything's going to be fine, Nanako. Daddy's here."


End file.
